mylegonetworkfandomcom-20200214-history
My Lego Network Wiki talk:Official Store
MLNWiki official Store has reopened! Welcome to the Official My LEGO Network Wiki Store! Don't forget to visit the Trade Market and Personal Stores for other Items at better prices! Skullkeepa14 Username:Heloitsme Signature:-- 12:06, September 24, 2009 (UTC) Items: 50 Dino Scales And 20 HFMs Thanx? How much would that be? glatorian181 I would like 48 dino scale. glatorian181--Glatorian181 (talk) 15:37, September 25, 2009 (UTC) Order timothy67 Order:cliks on race track modual rank 3 :Please state how many clicks you would like. 10:56, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Please reply to this message otherwise your order can be cancelled. 18:19, October 4, 2009 (UTC) YoungLink3456 OK, I don't have a MLN Wiki username (my mom won't let me), but I do have a MLN page (YoungLink3456) and I read what you had and wanted a Cruiser Navigation System (they aren't mailable, are they?), 10 hypnotic frequency machines, and 20 Fairy Dust. So the Deal says I get 5 red flowers free with my purchase, Correct? Thanks, and No rush on the items, I am still a rank 7 (almost 8, just 1 more totemic animal blueprint left!) And if you can't get me the Navigation System, then I will take 12 Mantle's banners and 13 Gauntlet's banners. YoungLink3456 11:33, September 27, 2009 (UTC) :For clearance, you don't need to have an MLNWiki account to order here, only a My Lego network account. Cruiser Navigation Systems are mailable and yes, you get 5 Red Flowers on a purchase over 100 clicks. :) 12:01, September 27, 2009 (UTC) ::Oops, sorry, but Cruiser Navigation Systems aren't mailable, our mistake. 15:23, September 27, 2009 (UTC) Order Image Item Price in Clicks Price in Items Rough Diamond 5 clicks each 1 Rough Sapphire or 1 Rough Ruby Rough Ruby 5 clicks each 1 Rough Diamond or 1 Rough Sapphire Rough Sapphire 5 clicks each ~gavis 1 my name on mln is gavis :Please say what Items you want and how much. This is only copied out of the main page. 18:10, October 3, 2009 (UTC) iconix's favour 1 iconix's favour please-- 14:29, September 29, 2009 (UTC) mlnuser001 50 pipes, please. That should be 500 clicks. MLN username is slepice. I am new to this, so do all the clicks be delivered in 1 day, because I only get 60 per day on MLN. Thank You! martimat000 I want 1 stolen data crystal and 10 clicks worth of thornax. Martimat000 (talk) 22:31, October 3, 2009 (UTC)martimat000 koalaman132 I would like 50 Thornax and 1 Heroic Story. Thank You. koalaman132 Koalaman132 (talk) 11:49, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :ok, add to your friend listand i will send the items soon. This will cost 7 clicks to my lightworm module 12:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) I clicked on the module. Koalaman 132 23:10, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :sent. i also included the 50 free Thornax as promised on the store page Expiry Time Is the expiry time in days? 18:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Do you realize that in the new formula, the C's cancel out? 18:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :Yes, it is in days, and no, we haven't seen that. We just made the formula to calculate the expiry time, and it worked quite good. Thanks for telling us, we will override the formula again. 19:39, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :I also believe that it can be further simplified to 8+(20/r) 19:46, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ::If I would be rank 1 and I would order something it would be 8+(20/r) = 28 days. But what if I would order something that takes over 28 days as a Rank 1 user to click on? We need a formula that also needs the amount of clicks bought from to calculate it. Oh and I took we 8r+20 from the formula of the Vote page, this is the amount of clicks each user gets per day. 20:07, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Then an appropriate formula would be E = c / (8r + 20) + (Whatever the grace period is; I suggest 15 - r) (btw, do not put the parenthesis in the formula) 20:24, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Ex: E=\left(\frac{12}{r}\right)\frac{c}{8r+20} (12/r is the grace multiplier) 20:36, October 4, 2009 (UTC) :::Simplify: E=\frac{12c}{8r^2+20r} btw, if you use this or a variation of this formula, please give me credit 00:15, October 5, 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay, we will use it, but we will add another +4 to it, as an extra bonus time. And we will try to credit you. 12:06, October 5, 2009 (UTC) :::::Thanks. btw, there's a space in my name, and if it can be approved, can you put the name as a link? Thx again. 19:13, October 5, 2009 (UTC) I fixed it. Also I will be working here once I get to rank 9. (To get lots of clicks.) -- 09:52, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Ok. I appreciate it! :) 20:38, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Fire Wheel *Order: 20 space fuel cell *MLN user: Voulker,rank 3 *Fire wheel 19:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Hypnotic Frequency Machines I would like to buy 25 hypnotic frequency machines.-- 23:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) Gray bricks I would like to get 2 gray bricks. My mln user name is jabber925 I do not have a mln wiki acount I should remember that the only way to get gray bricks is clicking in a module so it can change the amount of clicks. 23:14, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Airsoldier I still need 10 Rough Sapphire. If you can just send me one at a time. MLN username seemefly . Thanks. Airsoldier (talk) 21:57, October 7, 2009 (UTC)Airsoldier :I am working at it right now. Please click 50 times on 's Dreaming Beam Infuser Module and accept my friend request. I'll then send you the items. 10:58, October 8, 2009 (UTC) ::Items sent. Thanks for buying from here! 13:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Dino horns I would like 3 dino horns.-- 13:14, October 8, 2009 (UTC)Ultradc Airsoldier Hello, I have finished clicked 50 times on the Dreaming Beam Infuser Module, and asked to be your friend. How soon will you send the items? 14:28, October 9, 2009 (UTC) :I sent you them now. :) Sorry for the wait, I am a little less active here. 13:37, October 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok I removed your order. -- 08:08, October 11, 2009 (UTC) MLN SHOP user:Szdczsrf Nebular Crystal X 2 = 30 clicks Loose Spark X 30 = 6 clicks Hit Single X 4 = 4 clicks Fairy Dust X 2 = 4 clicks total = 44 clicks THANK YOU!:) russell266 russell266 ~~~~1x rough ruby, 3x rough sapphire lpchester9 dosnt need the pipe nevermind about the pipe im getting it somewere else FreddyderHamster 9 Rough Diamond My Lego network nickname:FreddyderHamster